KRxDxD
by Dracofireheart
Summary: work in progress
1. how it began

( Here it is Kamen rider dxd crossover I hope you enjoy and maybe expect chapter two soon. I am honestly kinda doing a Frankenstein hoping it works out in the end.i will get to work on my other story soon )

" during the great war there was a human who fought against the three factions .he was just an ordinary human expect one thing. That being after he drowned in despair he emerged from it to fight for others hope. To prevent more people from drowning in despair like him . This human was a wizard and with his magic he battled the factions and even prolonged the war because of his actions. Though he would never go out looking to get involved in the war. The reason the factions fought him was because he lived on a city that was in a area of great magical importance. " Rias read from a old book she got from her family that they forced her to read . She sighed closing the book and walked over to the club house window looking out at the star. Meanwhile on the human plane of existence a young issei about 16 years old had jut came home to see his parents laying on the ground the ground bleeding out . He let out a scream and ran over to them. As he was about to get to them he is entangled by snake like objects.

"finally the gate iss home to fall into dessspair. " hissed a figure from the shadows The figure walked into the light of the moonlight. The figure looked like Medusa from Greek metholgoy Her snakes squeezes around issei making him cry even more. " who are you why are you doing this. They didn't do anything wrong ." the young boy cried at the creature who jut laughed at him and squeezed him tighter . By this time issei was starting to emit a purple light from him.

" it's quite simple child your going to help me accomplish the masters plan. It will start with drowning you in desspiar. " she hissed with a sinister glee as every second that passed isseis body started to grow more cracks on it giving off more light . Inside the boys mind there was nothing there but a manifestation of himself curled up into a ball crying. He was lost in despair when suddenly he heard a roar of a massive monster. He looked up and saw that everything around him was a a blazing fire . When he heard a booming voice could be heard.

" it looks like it's almost our time mortal . " the voice said and was interrupted " who's there ?what's going on? Who is that weird snake chick?." The voice quickly glowed annoyed quickly and shouted at the teen" shut the hell up and Let me explain you stupid boy. I swear you humans have grown more and pathetic since HE passed away . He should have let your kind died ." the voice snarled in annoyance at issei causing issei to step back in slight fear.

After a moment of silence the voice came back. " do you wish to live ." only thing issei could do is nod. Then there was another pause of silence as if it was thinking." I don't feel like dying again because you humans are pathetically weak so I'll save you this time."

Meanwhile back in reality issei was screaming in agony from being squeezed to despair. Now his belt glowed a gold color that caused the creature to drop him and step back she shielding it's eyes. What formed on his belt was a buckle that looked like a hand. Issei got up and looked at his right hand and saw a ruby red ring on his ring finger. It looked like it had a sliver mask design on it the jewel." Ok now driver on " issei says confused as he held his hand over the buckle causing a larger white belt with a hand buckle to appear around his waist. The creature lashed out at issei with its snake tendrils that launched issei into a wall. In his head he could hear the voice instructing how to work the belt .ignoring whatever the creature that was pulling him from the rubble.

" now boy pull the switch on the right side of the belt then put your hand with the ring on it over the buckle and say henshien" issei grunted as he was thrown into the kitchen. He slowly got up and noticed his parents were barely hanging on. He curling up his fists and did what the voice said. When issei triggered the belt a jingle of " please touch to transform please touch to transform. " kept going off. Issue stared down the creature as he put his hand over the buckle triggering a crimson magic circle to appear in front of him causing him to eternally give him a look of awe as it came to him engulfing him in power. After the magic circle passed him issei was now wearing black pants with red angle bacelts with silver outlinings. He wore a long black trench coat on the chest there was three ruby red like scales with more silver outlining. Two more ruby red bracelets wrapped around his wrists along with another ring with a hand on it appeared on isseis other hand that didn't he a ring. Topping off the look was two shoulder plates with the magic circle on them, a red helmet covered his face that looked like the ring.

Meanwhile in each of the faction leaders offices a blue green and yellow rings glowed catching there attention making them all think that things are about to get interesting from here on out and they should tred carefully. Soon they started to spread rumors that a wizard of legend has returned to strike fear into the other factions to act as a deterrence. Back to the fight that was about to break put" hold on mom ..dad … I won't let this thing hurt you anymore ." issei said before running at the Medusa like creature. Issei dodged a tenderal that came at him from the right just in time to block one with the palm of his right hand. At this time he was 5 feet away from the creature they were fighting in the entrance way of the home. It pushed forward with it'd tendrils lashing out at issei causing him to either dodge or block them. A thought comes across Issei " when did I learn how to fight ?" just to get struck by a tendril that sent him through a wall and into the next yard .

" focus boy god dammit I am influencing you right now just keep a empty mind and we will survive. I will explain later . " the voice said, Issei then put his left hand on the belt after triggering the left switch making the hand face the left This opened a small portal next to issei. He reached through and grabbed what felt like a gun and pulled it out. What he pulled it out looked like a strange looking gun with a on the right side of it that looked like the belt . Just then issei is snatched by the Medusa and pulled into a vicious smack by it's tail. Issei Lands on his feet skidding back while putting his hand on the buckle that was on the gun causing it to go to sword mode .

This more of isseis style since he never used a gun and using a sword couldn't he that hard right? The two clashed out In the middle of the street issei swiping at the Medusa with a flurry of quick wild slashes the Medusa getting nicked a few times. The even match so far seemed to shift towards isseis favor when he cut off two tendrils causing the Medusa to screek in pain. Taking this opportunity issei would round house kick the serpent back and pull the switch the left two times causing " please touch for rider kick." he touched it and jumped into the air as high as he could and aimed his right foot at the Medusa creature, as his leg was engulfed in flames as issei went through the same magic circle that gave him powers. Issei made contact with the Medusa causing it to explode as he landed safely behind it. Suddenly the transformation disappeared as a figure in the distance a figure in a white cloak had observed his plan go flawlessly as he planed it to. The figure walked away into the forest as it does a glow comes from it causing issei's parents to be healed but with no memory of what happened to then while it also fixed up any damage that occurred .

Four months later

"ugh school is such a drag the only positive about my day right now is this donut." Issei said as he walked from school cutting through a forest next to the schools occult research club. about to eat a plain sugar donut when something crimson red peeked out the corner of his eye he turned and looked up and saw 'Her' Rias gremory . Her he stood there with his mouth open not in awe but of hunger as he was in mid bite. "it's rude to stare boy close your mouth your in devil royalty." Issei closed his mouth and continued on his way home to continue his training.

Rias pov

" that's him isn't it akeno the legendary wizard that my brother warned us about." Rias says watching issei walk away after looking at her with his it open. " long black and red trench coat , hand belt buckle and love of plain sugar donuts , and a ruby red ring." Akeno named off the things rias brother warned them about. Rias walked up to the chess board and moved one of her pieces ." checkmate " Rias says with a slight smirk as akeno looked over the board slightly baffled." I thought I had you that time so should we finally report this to your brother ?" akeno asked as Rias turned go face her ." no I think I have a idea of how to use him to settle my problem ."she says with a slight smirk.

Issei pov

Issei stood on a walk way over pass as the sun was setting about to eat his second dounut when he heard a femine voice. "um are you issei hyoudou?" issei turned to see a girl he never seen before dressed in a school uniform he never seen before. The second one was raising a red flag in his head ."yeah I am who's asking." Issei would reply studying the female.

" W-Well I am Yuma Amano and I want you to ask you to know if you will go out with me. "she says bowing slightly as she was blushing up a storm. " Eeh?? Uhh I would have to check my schedule. " he says gently rubbing the back of his head with his right hand as he looked away to the right . Stalling for the voice in his head to chime in but no answer. While this was happening Yuma was giving him puppy fog eyes which made him give in." okay I will how about tomorrow since its Saturday. ? " she gasped smiling and nodded her head " Yes that would be perfect I'll meet you at the plaza around moon?" She suggested and issue would agree . The new girl would run off the way she can " I'll see you tomorrow issei. " she shouts looking back at him before winking and blowing a kiss at him.

Issei would sigh mow blushing a little surprised a cute girl asked him out. He looks to the left at the sunset. " I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach this I'd the last normal day I am going to have." He would say go himself before walking home unaware of the small white cat following him. Later that night as he slept he had a strange .

Dream

Everything was black except there was a light shining upon something he walks towards the light . As he did he could hear feminine voices calling out to him telling him to save them. Issei got to the light and saw a ring floating in it. The ring looked like it had a diamond in it but it looked like it had several different colored strands of hair wrapped around it.

" this is so weird the voice told me about the other three rings but never a clear one ." he issei said himself before reaching out to it and touch the ring. When he was about to touch it he yanked His hand back in pain. Then heard " doing everything alone only burdens one weighing them down. Until one day they give in and get crushed under it all ." the voice said as issei recalled back two months ago when he tried to make a new friend that it just turned out to be a monster in disguise trying to kill him . Since then issei has been keeping people at arms length. Issei then would look up from the ring and see what he looked like when he transformed.

" so you're the new wizard protecting the world huh? I hope you do better then I did I sadly couldn't pass down the rings and driver to someone worthy before I died. If your really going to be the next Kamen rider wizard your going to need the other three rings then. " the man in the suit said as issei looked confused with so many questions .

"I don't have much time left so I'll say this don't be afraid of the red Dragon and don't trust the man in white. " he said before issei shot up awake Panting. He looked at his perverted alarms clock and saw that it was 10:30. He cursed before jumping out of bed and started rushing to get ready.

At the plaza 12:00

Issei barely made it on time wearing his good clothes he fixed his bangs and pocketed a strange flyer some girl gave to him about a wish. When he saw Yuma he went over to her ." hey you ready to get this started ." he let out a slightly nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head smiling at her. She giggled and nodded before she dragged him to a clothing store.

Timeskip to around 6pm

1After a long and enjoyable date they ended up at the park holding hands as they entered. Yuma let go and suddenly she was in a deep thought she looked at the water coming up from the fountain. Before turning to issei" would you do anything for me darling ." she would say walking towards him giving him a look of mischief. Issei would blush and stumble over his words " y-y – yeah I would do anything for you Yuma." He says trying to control his wild imagination when she hugged him tightly he returned the hug.

" will you die for me " she would say in a somewhat sinister voice as she would release the hug and step back from him. Issei would laugh thinking it's just a dumb joke when Yuma started to transform into her real self. Issei stood shocked and his mouth dropped open seeing how sexy she was. Then getting a strong feeling in his stomach this won't be pretty, He grabbed his ruby ring and putting it over his belt buckle causing the driver to appear and right when he was about to transform he forgot to flip the mask down on the ring. He looked down and was about to fix it when he looked up and saw Yuma flying at him with a red spear.

As she impaled him she looked him in the eyes with a look of sadness." Maybe in a different life things would have been different. "she says before pulling out the spear and flying off. Leaving Issei to collapse on to the ground. He stared up at the sky he could feel himself bleeding out while hearing the voice in his head was for some reason quite . He coughed up blood thinking about Yuma when for no reason he kept picturing one of the most beautiful girls at school Rias Gremory. With hair as crimson as the blood flowing freely from his body. With such beautiful eyes and amazing figure. This was happening a magic circle appeared under him it wasn't his own no it was that of the Gremory house.


	2. chapter 2

As the setting sun casted shadows over the park as issei drawing his final breaths. When he saw a magic circle come down near him. As it does it Reveals a beautiful girl " just let this happen boy this our best chance to survive though I don't like it, but it might not be as bad as what I heard ."the voice in issei head says." Where the hell were you why didn't you warn me about Yuma!"

"I'm not going to hold your hand all the time you pathetic pervert. " the voice snarled back as issei scowled angry and annoyed with everything.

"I want answers!! What are you why this happening to me why did Yuma kill me !!"

The voice gone silent as it thought then the whole place changed to a place of fire and a large red dragon stood there in front of issei. Issei shook afraid and backed up . "do you really want to know boy . years ago me and a man named Haruto defended this land from the three powerful factions the angels , fallen angels and devils . They each wanted to rule everything when Haruto one day was on the brink of becoming a phantom. Those strange minter like creatures you ." the dragon explained everything to issei.

" the women killed you because house me the red dragon emperor the factions are afraid if I get into the wrong hands that it could spell the end of everything , especially if I find my rival the white dragon emperor … oh my ….this is enough boy rest and get ready for tomorrow ." he snarled having been able to sense what was happening out side and knowing he will have to work with the pervert .

*transition to real world.*

Everything went to black then issei felt sunlight hitting his face . He opened his eyes to see he was in his room. "what the hell is going on …. I was dead " he whispered as he looked around and checked himself. He left his house and headed to the plaza where him and Yuma spent the day yesterday. He heard the dragon tell him he sensed two large sources of magic nearby in the park. Osseo ran over to the park and saw people running from it scared for there lives. This slightly annoyed issei he got to the park and saw a man dressed in black wearing a fadora . While the person he was fighting was a women with long Black and purplish hair that went down a little past her shoulder blades with light blue bangs with matching eyes wearing a set of seductive armor that showed off her assets yet left something to the imagination.

" you you know something about Yuma!." He shouted at the man in the trench coat stopped fighting and looked over at a pissed issei. The women looked over at him smirking at how her plan was unfolding perfectly.

" looks like Raynare failed in her job to " he was cut off by isseis belt shouting driver Driver on and please.

"I'm going give you a message to send to her what ever her name is and you lady I'm gonna stop your craziness here before it gets out of hand." He says to the women as the belt echos " sha ba doobie, touch to henshin." He touched the hand on and transformed.

" now it's show time." He declared before charging the pair who continued there battle as issei got in the middle.

10 minutes later

The park turned into a war zone as fire magic flew everywhere. As issei was actually using magic and not just hand to hand . Issei cartwheeled away from a light spear before back flipping away from another magic blast, before springing up into the air as something different happened as he heard "Boost! !" as he triggered his rider kick .

As issei came down about to kick the women into the next year she dodged it at the last moment and impaled issei through the stomach with her Crescent sword before disappearing. The man in the trench coat that was not tattered walked up to the now dying again issei who was busy internally arguing with the dragon. Suddenly he jumped back from a black magical attack." I suggest you leave my underling alone if you wish to live." Rias says stepping out through the shadows with the rest of her perigee ready to attack.

" looks like I'll have to for now ." he would say before disappearing meanwhile after arguing he could hear a angelic voice " don't worry your not dying today." Before he passed out.

The next morning

" Wake up mister wake up mister." Ringed in his ears causing him to reach out and turn off his alarm clock before returning to its previous position which was grabbing something smooth and squishy. It was soft yet firm. He would hear a slight sleepy gasp as he returned his hand Back to where it was before groaning. He opened his eyes and saw Rias Gremory was in his bed. He accidentally rolled back out of bed onto the floor dragging the covers with him.

" shit where are my clothes" he says looking around for them.

He looked up at his bed and saw her sitting up on it and stretching as she yawned. Giving him a amazing view of girl who looked like something from a ero manga. He could only stare at amazement at her beauty.

" good morning Issei Hyoudou." She says in a Alluring tone as she smiled at him.

" why in hell are we naked !!" he shouts embarrassed while covering his growing tree.

" you were pretty hurt so I decided to heal you with my body. Don't worry we didn't do it if that's what's your thinking" she playfully teased the teen. When they heard issei's mom shouting as she came up the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. Issei started to run around panicking before he tripped and feel on top of Rias right when his mother opened the door and gasped. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. " good morning Mrs. Hyoudou." Rias politely said smiling at her .

" Breakfast will be ready shortly." Issei's mother said in shock before going downstairs closing the door to give them privacy. When she got down stairs she started flipping out to her husband who want calmly drinking coffee at the table.

On the way to school

Issei walked next to Rias as he activated his belt and opened a Small portal and put his hand through it and pulled out a plain sugar donut ." Why don't you do that to get the other rings back ." Rias questions him curious. This gives Issei a perverted idea that makes him blush Bright red. " well I paid for the donut by leaving the money where it was plus it could cause a lot of problems that I kind of don't want to deal with. So what do you want you have to have a reason to save me." He says getting serious as he looked over at her.

" Quite smart of you I know the potential you hold so I wanted to make you my the pawn in my perigee. I used all eight pawns to bring you Back. It's a long explanation I'm sure you don't want to hear first thing in the morning." She says with looking over at him seeing him give her a nod. "Ill send someone to get you after school."

" got it I will see you then." He says as they reach the school and he goes over to talk to his two friends who were talking about girls and there weekend. Raynare stood in a trench coat hat across the street looking longingly at issei. They only went on one Date but that one date was perfect to her. It was the one time a guy didn't look at her for just her body. When he looked at her he looked at what was inside her body. But now it's all gone she knows that if she tries to see him again he would lash out and try to kill her for redemption. As issei walked inside she felt tears swell up in her eyes she held her hands out as if reaching for him before returning her arm to her side and slowly walking back to the hide out.

After school and after meeting Rias and the club.

Issei was walking up feeling kind of sad that he lost his freedom essentially ."is it so hard to ask for a normal life. Who ever rolled my dice is a prick who deserves to be punched in the throat." He muttered as he walked down a Alley.

He looked up and saw blue haired women who was dressed like how raynare was. " lady who ever you are get lost." He says with a snarl as he was not in the mood to be attacked again this week.

The women just smirked and summoned a light spear." Listen little boy today will be your last day on his Earth." She was cut off By issei transforming.

" you know what lady I'm going to enjoy taking out all my frustration on you . I'm going to spank you up and down this alley and make you call me daddy ." he shouts hoping to drive her off with his very perverted comment since he really isn't in the best mind set .

She gasped in surprise and thought to her self how did he know I was into that kind of thing. She snapped out of it "you can try to " she was interrupted by issei firing his gun at her as he ran at kala hitting her once in the left leg and shoulder . Since they were Magic bullets the projectiles disappeared upon contact but still hurt like a hell. When two got in range they started trading strikes blocking and parrying the others strikes.

Issei sidestepped one of her punches and throws her against the wall of the alley pinning her to it" tell me what I want to know and I might let you live." He growled in her ear this caused her to blush and shiver unknown to him.

"OK OK I'll tell you where we are held up at " she was cut off when a light spear nearly got issei through the head . He jumped back and pulled out his gun and out his hand on the part hand symbol as it shouted ." fire shot" he pulled the trigger and blasted it at kala it surprisingly scorched her clothes clean causing her to scream as he turned to see it was the guy from before and a small blonde loli with messy pig tails.

" AHHH!! Dohnaseek, Millet !! You guys came go save me !." she says

" oh you brought back up well guess what fuck you I got back up also ." He says grabbing a ring off his belt and puts it on. Issei pulls the switch on the belt and put his hand that had the ring on it." Copy !" it shouts as a second issei comes up through a red magic circle with sword in hand ready to fight. Kala fled back to the hideout blushing up a storm as the four battled it out. The battle spilling into the main street.

The copy of issei round houses the small girl into her partner then stands still as the original runs up and spring boards off him and crashes down on them with a flaming axe kick. The sun was setting as the battle drew to an end as the pair of isseis fought off the pair of fallen angles. The copy disappears as the original dropped the transformation and stood there panting exhausted.

" your getting better I'm slightly amused by this ." issei heard from the dragon in his head.

" heh hold on to your scales then because one day I'm gonna have a harem of beautiful women …. And I'm going to bring peace because I get the feeling something bad is gonna ruin that peace." He says as the dragon nods smirking finding issei to be amusing. Issei laughed with a smirk as he walked home." We are going to be ready for that pain in the ass… now that I think about it I got to fight a lot of people, o got to fight off the phantoms, these dam fallen Angels, the host of your rival, then anyone else who wants to disturb my peace".

" better get training maggot" the red dragon would say causing Issei to deadpan having thought he finally formed a bond with the creature.

" speaking of phantoms why do I get the feeling I meet two gates already ." Issei questioned which caused the dragon to scoff.

" because you have Rias Gremory and your ex."

" of course they are ugh this is going to make things more difficult….I have yet to forgive her but if a phantom tries to make her into a phantom I must help her."

"Ddraig call me that I am tired of you calling me dragon."

" well stop calling me boy !"

" No I will not your going to be the stupid boy of a host."

Issei glared at the Ddraig as he limped home tired and bruised he switched off the transformation not knowing a certain Fallen angel was watching over him.

Raynare POV

Why why can't I he happy , why can't we just run away together or at least escape all this crazy magic stuff. She thought in her head as she watched the man of her dreams leave the battle site. She gasped and saw him drop to his knees and was about to fall forward when she ran out from her hiding spot and caught him. Raynare took Issei home and laid him down on his bed." This is probably the only time we will get to see each other and your not even awake for it." She says in sad voice as she knew devils and Fallen angels are like mixing water and oil. Part of her wanted to cry because of how much she hated that she couldn't be happy with him.

" tomorrow …. I'm going to face him and we are going work out these problems or we are going to kill each other ." she whispers holding his hand tightly as a few tears fell . Issei's parents weren't home so raynare took the chance and cooked issei a meal of stir fried steak egg and Noddle. She would set the tray on his nightstand with a note saying made with love. Before disappearing back to the Fallen angel hideout to prepare herself for tomorrow. Then after she left rias appeared in isseis room and left a note on the tray saying "made with love , Rias". As quietly as she entered she left leaving issei to sleep.

5 minutes later issei pov

Issei groaned awake ln pain before looking over at his nightstand and saw tray with food on it . He turned on his lamp before slowly sitting up and reading the note. After getting a blush from reading it he started to eat the still hot meal like it was his last. " dam this is good " he says happily as he eats. After having a full stomach he laid back on the bed and passed out. He would then wake up as he alarm went off full of bounce ready for anything.


End file.
